Mizuki McCloud
Mizuki McCloud is a debut character in Ninja Gaiden 3. She's a JSDF Agent along with her senior partner Ken Ishigami, requesting Ryu Hayabusa's cooperation on assisting against terrorist attacks in London, England. Appearance Mizuki is a young Japanese woman with black hair and amber eyes, slightly resembling the young Dragon Shrine Maiden Momiji. When she and Ishigami introduce themselves to Ryu, she's wearing a black tuxedo-esque suit. Throughout most of the game, she wears a leather jacket over a sleeveless bluish-black shirt, a red scarf tied to her neck, black armlets, red fingerless gloves, and a military belt over bluish-black cargo pants and black padded boots. Personality Mizuki is very professional in her job and constantly does what she can to guide Hayabusa on his quest to free himself of the Regent of the Mask's curse. She also plays the role of a mother for Canna, since she lost her parents a year ago, and worries for her safety whenever the situation is dangerous. History A year before the events of Ninja Gaiden 3, Mizuki lost her sister, Saya, and her brother-in-law, Theodore, in an accident, and she adopted their daughter, Canna, taking on a role as a mother. Plot ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' Mizuki and Ken Ishigami travel to the Hayabusa Village to ask for Ryu's help, easily doing so by presenting a video created by terrorists that showed them demanding for him. In his missions, Mizuki accompanies Ryu and communicates with him, guiding him on where to go. On the [[JSDF Destroyer Yunagi|JSDF Destroyer Yunagi]], Mizuki finds Canna with her brother-in-law, Cliff. She did not want her daughter on board, but accepts what has been done and introduces her family to Ryu. Later, Mizuki is ordered by Ishigami to take Ryu and investigate Abismo Island and find the LOA’s secret laboratory. Cliff tells her about his suspicions on Ishigami, informing her that he is hiding something and acting on his own free will with no funds from any government. Regardless, Mizuki decides to go anyways. During Ryu's investigation on the island, Mizuki and her daughter are kidnapped by the LOA. They threaten Canna's safety, forcing Mizuki to knock Ryu unconscious once he finds her. Later on, Mizuki is dragged away from Canna by Lovelace and is brought to the Regent of the Mask, but later escapes him and is reunited with her daughter. The three of them manage to escape the laboratory before it self-destructs, but are immediately taken into custody by the United States Military. On board the [[USS William Harrison|USS William Harrison]] battleship, Mizuki and Ryu are informed that Ishigami is nowhere to be found and they were acting upon no order from the government, endangering the safety of the world's nations. They are forced to stop their mission. While waiting for their ride back to Japan, Mizuki reveals to Ryu the truth about Canna's past, how she lost her parents and why she doesn't talk. After reuniting with Cliff, Mizuki decides to go on ahead back to Japan with him and Canna to request backup from the JSDF while Ryu returns to his village. When Ryu returns, Mizuki decides to head to Antarctica, where Cliff believes that this is LOA's headquarters. However, Cliff insists on letting him go with Ryu instead of her, which she agrees. Sometime later, Mizuki discovers that Canna has somehow disappeared, leaving behind only her cell phone. Coming up with a plan to save her daughter, Mizuki assists Ryu by catching him when he leaps from Robert T. Sturgeon’s plane and flies him to the Black Narwhal to find Canna. After Canna emerges as the Goddess and destroys the Black Narwhal, Mizuki finds Ryu floating in the ocean with critical injuries. She brings him aboard the JSDF Cruiser, Zangetsu, nursing him back to health. Ryu regretfully tells Mizuki that the Regent was Canna's father, Theodore, and the Goddess was Canna herself. Seeing his resolve to keep the promise he made to Canna, Mizuki decides to join him in bringing her daughter home. After dropping Ryu into Tokyo from a helicopter, Mizuki reunites with him near Muramasa’s shop helping him in catching up with Canna. Along the way, they encounter Cliff, who reveals his attention of using Canna as a Goddess to create a new world. During the fight, Cliff overwhelms Ryu and is about to kill him and Mizuki, but the two of them are saved by Theodore, who had somehow survived his battle with Ryu. Theodore fatally stabs Cliff, who later dies after confessing why he did what he did. Afterwards, Mizuki tries to ask Theodore about what she didn't understand, but he doesn't answer her, and instead tells her to find a way to treat her wounds. She tries to protest, but is stopped by Ryu. Giving up, Mizuki leaves. After Ryu defeats the Goddess and rescues Canna, Mizuki finds her daughter unconscious amidst the rubble. Mizuki reassures her that Ryu will always keep his promise and protect them forever. Gallery Mizuki.PNG|Mizuki McCloud mizuki_concept_01.png|Mizuki McCloud concept art mizuki_concept_02.png|Mizuki McCloud concept art _cNG3_1V_DevDiary_2b_0257.png|Mizuki McCloud concept art mizuki_concept_03.png|Mizuki McCloud concept art _cNG3_1V_DevDiary_2b_0101.png|Mizuki McCloud concept art Trivia *Mizuki is of mixed Japanese and Scottish ancestry.Ninja Gaiden 3: Unmask Art book References Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 3 Characters Category:British Category:Japanese characters Category:JSDF members Category:Alive